


In Deep Purple

by Emmesse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmesse/pseuds/Emmesse
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 162





	In Deep Purple

A little sneak peek near the bed


End file.
